Malam yang rusak!
by Momo ShinKaI
Summary: Hilangnya KID begitu ricuh sericuh para Demonstran yang selalu berkata 'TURUNKAN HARGA SEPATU' ?   Gak becus buat Summary, liat aja langsung ke dalem     Dan juga, tolong tinggalin RIPIU buat Momo.. Kalo enggak, bakal saya lempar celana adek saya! ?


Disklemer : Vocaloid punyanya Yamaha, kalo Author cukup pake Scoopy aja. Dan Detective Conan masih resmi punyanya Mbah Gosho. #di gorok massal

Warning & wanted (?): ke Gajean yang Astaghfirullah, ke OOCan yang Masya Allah, dan kelebayan yang Subhanallah! #author tobat

Sebelumnya makasih buat **Noir black-pandora, Kongming the wizard, Enji86, Maruki Shitoichi, zuu-ni ako 21 **yang udah ngeripiu fic Author yang BO Holiday. Daisuki Minna! (Minah tukang pijet sebelah (?)). MUACH-MUACH (dan tersebarlah virus 'najis tralalala')

O ya... Sekilas info.

Vocaloid yang Author disini cuma Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi. Terus terus... kalo berbentuk DIA-LO-GUE itu berarti perdebatan di belakang naskah, WUOKEH!

#################

Malam yang rusak! (sumpah, gak elit banget nih judul -_-)

#################

Malam yang dengan terpaksa Author katakan indah dengan gelapnya kota Metropolitan sebelah gegara tuh PLN pusat kesamber geledek lusa kemaren.

Di Beika.

"Jadi nih kita pergi ke konser gak jelas kayak gitu?" tanya si detektif **ITEM **kita, HEIJI HATTORI! Jeng jeng jeng... (backsong kuntilanak di putar)

Heiji : #nyeret author# oi, author yang unyunya ngalah-ngalahin topeng monyet. Gue udah terbang mau kesangkut waktu lo ngatain gue DETEKTIF. Tapi plis deh mbak, kagak usah pake ITEM kale! Mana Itemnya dicapslock+bold pula.

Author : emang masalah buat LOE? #ketularan So Imah# lagian yang mencet capslock bukan gue. Tapi noh! *nunjuk Hakuba*. Si detektif BULE nyasar!

Heiji : #ngejar Hakuba

Hakuba : #pasrah dengan takdirnya

Daripada ngurusin tuh detektif gak jelas, mending lanjuuuutt!

"Ya iyalah, gue khan ngepens buangoetz ame sie Kaito dari band Vocaloid githoe," jawab Sonoko ngelebihi lebaynya Author.

"Kalo gitu ayo berangkat, udah jam 7. Pasti udah mau dimulai," ucap Ran girang loncat-loncat yang terus diikuti Vodka si autis. Tunggu! Vodka kan kagak ada di fic ini? #bolak-balik naskah

"Ya udah. Ayo Kak Ran," panggil Conan unyu sambil tarik-tarik rok si Ran. NO HENTAI! #pikiran mesum

Yap, dan berangkatlah mereka menuju konser Vocaloid yang diadakan di balai desa setempat, menggunakan truk TNI angkatan darat. Padahal, author udah mesenin _ambulance _buat transport, tapi nggak ada yang mau. Ckckck.. #di tabok massal

Perlukah Author mengetik ini?

Baiklah. Conan dkk terjebak macet Cuma gegara kucingnya Eri (nyokapnya Ran) ngelahirin di tengah jalan.

Eri : bentar! Perasaan kucing gue Gendernya cowok deh?

Author : udah gue trans gender kemaren #berkata dengan tenangnya

Eri : !##$$%$%^^&*&**(((*&&^%$#$%^&&*())_)(*(*&%$###!

Hebatnya, bidan-bidan langsung ngumpul di situ. Mungkin berita hewan yang menghebohkan seperti kucingnya Eri ini bisa jadi bahan berita di On the Spot nih! #author di timpuk kru trans

Ok, back to Story! (tumben amat nih bahasa inggris bener?)

Dan mereka pun hampir (baca: benar-benar) telat mengikuti konser tersebut.

Mereka datang pada lagu terakhir yang di nyanyikan Vocaloid, itu pun udah hampir selesai!

Yap, kata-kata kotor yang belum di bersihkan oleh petugas kebersihan(?) meluncur begitu saja pada mulut Sonoko. Tidak lupa dengan KUAHnya.

Berikut daftar lagu yang di nyanyikan para Vocaloid:

1. Andeca andeci (all Vocaloid)

2. Dilema (Kaito, Len, Gakupo)

3. Alamat palsu (Luka dan Gumi)

4. Okelah kalau Begitu (Meiko)

5. Pandangan pertama (Kagamine twins)

6. Terlanjur cinta (Kaito dan Miku) #co cweet

7. Batal kawin (all Vocaloid)

Emm... author tambahin deh...

8. Capriccio farce (all Vocaloid)

Len : err... kok lagunya gitu-gitu semua yakk? #garuk-garuk pantat(?)

Gakupo : yang bagus mah Cuma Capriccio farce doank..

Meiko : ko...kok gue Okelah kalau begitu? #keringet panas(?)

Kaito : mending loe. Kite? DILEMA COY! #frustasi tingkat Dewa

Meiko, Rin, Miku, Luka, Gumi: #ngakak gelundungan

Gakupo, Len, Kaito: #sweatdrop

Luka : dan gue... #baca naskah-pusat basi UUPSS pucat pasi#

Gumi : apa? Apa? Loe kan duet ame gue kan?

Luka : #angguk pelan. A.. alamat palsu...

Gumi : heh? Ape?

Luka : Alamat palsu

Gumi : Heehh...? #masih gak denger

Author : (dalam hati) Buset, ternyata loe Budheg Mi?

Gumi : lu ngomong apaan? Selamat tahun baru? #tambah ngelantur

Luka : ALAMAT PALSU BUDHEG!

Author : #nendang Vocaloid gak jelas# dari pada nih Fic tambah ancur, mending gue Skip deh...

[SKIP TIME]

Saat konser.

(Rin & Gakupo) "ningyou kanchou" "hakaba no aruji", "haguruma" "matsumono" "meikai no nishi" subete no owari ga otozureta toki waratteru no wa dare na no ka.

(Len) ru ri ra ru ri ra ru ri ru ri ra...

Hibiku IREGYURAA no kodou...

Lancar-lancarnya kontes berlangsung, tiba-tiba...

"ladies and gentlemen"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konser tetap berjalan.

"kagak ada yang denger yak? Lagi deh.. Ladies and Gentlemen!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konser tetap berjalan, hingga akhirnya...

"Buset dah ni pada!"

Makhluk serba putih yang di perkirakan sebangsa Pocong, turun dari genteng rumah sebelah dan dengan brutal naik-naik ke puncak gunung.

#PLAAK

Dan dengan brutal naik ke atas panggung dan segera menyambar salah 1 Mic dari personil Vocaloid.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

Dan di susul suara NGIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG pertanda Mic soak.

Nggak lebih dari sedetik (BUSET!), sie keamanan udah ada di samping makhluk ntuh yang di kenal dengan sebutan Kaito KID, dan udah siap2 nyeret Kaito keluar panggung.

"Uwooohhhh! Sabar masbro! Lu kagak tau siapa gue?" ucap KID ESMOSI.

"loe orang yang ngerusak nih konser!"

MAKJLEBB

"loe orang gila yang ngerusak nih acara!"

MAKJLEBB

"loe setan pocong yang menjelma menjadi penyihir(?)!"

MAKJLEBB

"Emak loe Cuma punya pemutih doank? Sekalian ganti kafan sono!"

Ungkapan polos Len yang membuat seisi lemper(?) tertawa, terkecuali KID yang bagai tersambar petir. Suaranya berubah dari MAKJLEBB menjadi CTARR.

Dapat di lihat sekarang bahwa ia telah berpundung ria di pojokan.

Author : (dalam hati) mending si KID, dari pada loe? Baju kagak ganti-ganti. Nyokap loe kagak punya Deterjen heh?

"Ok, nggak perlu berbacot ria. Seperti biasanya, malam ini aku akan segera mengambil barang berharga di sini" ucap KID dengan tegasnya. Seketika itu, ibu-ibu yang dateng ke konser itu langsung mengamankan perhiasannya dengan cara menitipkannya ke Sekuriti terdekat (baca: Security, lama-lama jebol nih translate!).

Author : (dalem hati) geblek banget tuh ibu-ibu arisan...!

Dan membuat KID Jawdrop.

"and... Game START!"

Buff...! Asap dari bom rakitan teroris(?), muncul dengan segera dan hilangnya KID yang masuk berita anak hilang(?), yang hanya meninggalkan sebuah undangan Perkawinan(?), juga dengan lambangnya yang ia gambar seperti biasa di sudut kertas, yaitu GARUDA PANCASILA!(?).

Author : sejak kapan loe jadi WNI? #sweatdrop  
>KID : sejak fic ini di buat. #watados# perasaan loe deh yang nyuruh gue kayak gini?<p>

Author : ah iya! Bener juga…! #di kerek

Tunggu, lalu dimana Detektif cilik kita Conan Edogawa dan Heiji Hattori, si detektif **I**..#author di deathglare Heiji Sodara!#.

Uhum.. dan Heiji Hattori si Detektif HEBAT kita.

Author : PUAS LOE? #simpang 2

Heiji : kasih tau gak ya…? #senyum kemenangan

Author : #ngejar Heiji

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All : WOI AUTHOR EDAN! TERUSIN GAK NIH FIC ELO! #deathglare dengan mata mencolot, ehh.. melotot

Author : ee… iya… #berhenti ngejar Heiji dan melanjutkan Fic

Oke, bek tu stori! *translate Jebolled

Dan kenapa mereka (Conan dan Heiji) nggak nongol seperti biasa yang langsung berteriak 'KYAAAAAAAA!' atau 'KID-KUNN!' #author lebe

Ran : perasaan itu Sonoko deh?

Author : heh? #bolak-balik naskah# Oh iya! Bai de wei eni wei liat monyet nyangkut di bas wei.. *translate jebolled 2* napa naskah lo di gue?

Sonoko :#nyamber naskah# Auk ah gelap…

Author : #kicep

Real story! *translate udah bener!

Yak, kita biarkan Detektif Idiot itu yang entah-sekarang-lagi-ngapain, yang penting Ficnya Author lanjutin walau udah Ancur kayak gini.

Hilangnya KID begitu ricuh sericuh para Demonstran yang selalu berkata 'TURUNKAN HARGA SEPATU!'(?). Bedanya, ini lebih mengarah ke Banci yang masuk Rumah Hantu (apa hubungannya coba?)

Suara histeris dari Fans Kaito KID meluap dari panic #lu kate nih sop?#

Bahkan, jumlahnya melebihi Fans dari Kaito Vocaloid!

KID : #senyum

Kaito : #pundung

Dan sepertinya, mobil-mobil yang bejurusan Joyoboyo-Wiyung telah parkir dengan rapi di depan Konser yang udah kacau tersebut.

#di lempar sepatu

Maksud saya, mobil-mobil Polisi telah berjejer rapi di depan Konser panggung yang telah kacau tersebut.

Dan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi #halah!# seteleh Inspektur Nakamori menghampiri Conan, Heiji, Ran dan Sonoko. Dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

.

.

.

.

**#BERSAMBUNG#**

Yaakk… akhir yang menggantung bagai jemuran yang di hanger(?). Cepet-cepet Publish setelah merebut paksa nih komputer dengan Adek saya #kejem banget?#.

Dapat di lihat, sekarang saya berkutat di depan Komputer dengan mata yang tinggal 5 watt dengan selimut tebelnya nggak usah di jelasin gara-gara Emak saya ngehidupin AC yang saya gak tau itu nomer berapa, dan, DIMANA REMOTE ITU SEKARANGG! #di gaplok

Ok, abaikan. Sebelum saya Curcolnya terlalu parah… mendingan langsung aja..

GIMANA, GIMANA, GIMANA, GIMANA, GIMANA, GIMA-STOP!

Terlalu GaJekah? IYA

Terlalu Lebay kah? BENAR

Terlalu garing kah? TEPAT

Terlalu OOC kah? Kagak usah di jelasin mah buat yang ini…

Pokoknya, tolong tinggalkan RIPIU sodara-sodara sekalian buat Momo, kalo nggak, gak bakal Momo lanjutin nih Fic! #di kubur

Akhir kata… **RIPIU PLISSS…..!**


End file.
